


Human After All

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "What if Bunny has a good reason to be pissed off at Jack for ‘68 and every other time he’s pushed winter into Easter? Blizzards are pretty bad, especially that one - it caused chaos across the New England area, and plenty of people (homeless and people trapped in traffic) died of the cold. Others went hours without power, terrified.Jack didn’t mean to do that, he was just bored. He just wanted to mess around with Easter. Bunny’s never forgotten that people died because Jack Frost wanted someone to pay attention to him, and every time he makes it snow on Easter, its harder for kids to find eggs, let alone for him to deliver them."Why are there so many variations on this prompt? Why are none of them filled when I reach them?Anyway, Bunny is surprised to learn Jack used to be human, rather that always being a fey, because he’s pretty much acted like one.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Human After All

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/13/2014.

“You used to be human?” Bunny asks Jack in disbelief.  
  
“You don’t have to sound so shocked,” Jack says, idly jumping from stone to stone in an untended portion of the Warren. “I mean, I look human, don’t I?”  
  
“You’ve been around long enough to know that doesn’t mean anything.” Bunny looks over the overgrown section. He’d like to focus on deciding what to do with it, if only to avoid the direction that he’s pretty sure this conversation is heading.  
  
“Yeah, if you don’t see through glamour,” Jack says. “But I’ve also been around long enough to know that _that_ doesn’t affect the Guardians at all. So why does my being human surprise you so much?”  
  
Bunny folds his arms. “You want an honest answer?”  
  
Jack’s face falls at his serious tone. “More than a dishonest one, I suppose.”  
  
“Right, then.” Bunny really wishes they could have avoided this conversation. Jack has proved himself as a Guardian, no matter what he'd done in the past, and Bunny would like to make a fresh start. After all, Jack knows he's human _now_. And yet, with the fresh start, he doesn’t want Jack to feel like information’s being withheld from him again. “It’s a bit troubling to me that you don’t have a guess already, but the thing is, in a lot of cases you seemed to have only as much regard for humans as a fey would.”  
  
Jack’s expression clouds, but he remains silent.  
  
“I’m talking about the blizzards, Jack. I only ever saw the ones around Easter, but those were still pretty bad. And I knew they were yours–magic like that’s hard to hide. People died in those blizzards, Jack.”  
  
“I’m guessing that saying I didn’t mean to hurt anyone doesn’t exactly help,” Jack says.  
  
“True,” Bunny says. What a mess. Maybe he should have asked the other Guardians how to address this. It wasn’t like it could get ignored forever. “You’re had to have known that the blizzards you made were dangerous, Jack. If someone would have asked you if those storms were enough to kill a human, you would have answered _yes_.”  
  
“I…I just didn’t think.” Jack frowns. “You know I can’t create blizzards when the weather’s not right. If there was a blizzard, that means that there was already the possibility of one forming naturally.”  
  
“Which is maybe why the other Guardians haven’t talked to you about this.”  
  
“You mean you didn’t tell them you recognized my magic? Why not?”  
  
“Thought you were just another fey, doing what fey do. And, later, well, it’s difficult to gainsay the Moon.”  
  
Jack’s frown deepens. “You thought I was a fey until now and you still invited me here?”  
  
“You’d given me a lot of reasons to think you’d changed for the better, Frostbite.”  
  
“Oh.” Jack’s stance becomes less tense, but he doesn’t relax fully yet. “Well, maybe I was a fey before. I didn’t mean to hurt people, but I wasn’t thinking about them either. After all, they didn’t pay any attention to me. But you know who did, after the blizzards?” He gives Bunny a small smile.  
  
“Who?”  
  
“You.”  
  
“And you never got more specific and less-destructive in your attention-seeking?” Bunny shakes his head. “ _Definitely_ fey before. No more blizzards from you, all right?”  
  
“I’ll be very focused in my natural disasters, I promise,” Jack says, and Bunny decides maybe he’s better off leaving a few parts of the Warren wild after all.


End file.
